deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Grey VS Ness
Jean Grey VS Ness 'is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Jean Grey from the Marvel universe and Ness from the video game Earthbound. Jean Grey VS Ness.png|DanganPersona Description ''Marvel VS Earthbound! These two psychic wunderkinds have saved humanity on at least one occasion, but how far will their powers take them? Will Jean fizzle out? Can Ness make it out okay? Interlude (cue Invader) Wiz: Psychic phenomena have been a fascination to humanity for centuries, and in fiction it's had a fair share of uses for good. '''Boomstick: Such is the case for Jean Grey, Avatar of the Phoenix Force! Wiz: And Ness, hometown hero from Onett. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze thier weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jean Grey Wiz: Jean Grey was born as the younger daughter of Bard College's Professor John Grey and his wife Elaine. For the first ten years fo her life, Jean lived a fairly ordinary life, until... well... Boomstick: You see, she had this friend named Annie, and while they were playing together one day, Annie got hit by a car. What did you expect? It's a superhero story. Car-related accidents are unusually high in those. Wiz: In any case, as she held her dying friend, it was at this point that Jean had involutnarily awakened her telepathic powers, suddenly being able to know and experience Annie's emotions. Soon after, Jean withdrew, unable to control her newfound powers and having to isolate herself from others for her own sanity. Boomstick: But not for long, as a psychiatrist pointed Jean's parents to a lovely little opportunity for their psychic shut-in daughter: consulting the one and only Charles Xavier. Thanks to good old Charles, Jean learned how to levitate and use telekinesis. You know, the usual stuff. Wiz: Once he felt Jean was ready, the Professor enrolled her in Xavier's School for Gifted Younsters, and ended up becoming the first female member of the X-Men, as well as falling for their soon-to-be deputy leader, Scott Summers. Boomstick: Fast foward a bit to where she was busy on a space mission with the Fantastic Four. On it, she was scanned by an all-powerful cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force, sensing unlimited potential in her. It wasn't until one fateful Christmas that she wastaken aboard a space station into a solar radiation storm, eventually succumbing to its effects. Hate it when that happens... Wiz: However, Jean did not die, rather, she was kept alive through the Phoenix Force... and then placed in a cocoon and replaced in society by the Phoenix Force, taking on her form, personality, and memories, while still retaining some of her consciousness. It was then that "Jean" was from then on known as the Phoenix. Boomstick: And Scott, who Jean was dating at the time, was none the wiser. Anyway, as Phoenix, "Jean" can use a variety of psychic powers, like psychic shields, mind control, psychic blasts, force fields, transmutation, and even make a psychic bird that's on fire! Wiz: She can also fly faster than light, use cosmic fire, teleport, absorb energy, resurrect others, and can never truly die. You see, upon the death of her corporeal form, Jean spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix work" as the White Phoenix. Boomstick: Lucky for her, though, the Phoenix Force can actually resurrect her! Just give it a little time, though. But that's not all! Because of the influence of Mastermind and the Hellfire Club, Jean became Dark Phoenix, who once devoured a star and the inhabitants living on one of its planets! Wiz: Jean has maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for years, been resurrected multiple times, and forms like Dark Phoenix are capable of lifting 100 tons physically. Boomstick: But, despite all this, there's still a problem: despite being functionally immortal, Jean can be killed, and while the Phoenix Force can't be killed, it has experienced "death" before, having to return to the White Hot Room as a cosmic egg. Still, there's not much that can stop this all-powerful astral X-Man. Jean Grey: Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't take him home; they marry the good guy. Wolverine: I can be the good guy. Jean Grey: Logan, the good guy sticks around. Ness Wiz: The year is 199X in the town of Onett. A meteor landed just north of the town, awakening a particular 13-year old resident, who decided to check it out. There, he met Buzz-Buzz, an alien bee from the future, who tells the child he is one of four prophecised to defeat the great evil of Giygas. And so began the tale... of Ness. Ness: Okay! Boomstick: After the passing on of dear Buzz-Buzz, Ness was given the Sound Stone and set off to gather the one and only, well, eight and only, Eight Melodies. On his journey, he met his new friends, Paula, Jeff, and Poo... Who in the world decides to name their kid "Poo"? Wiz: Not my idea. Anyway, together with his friends, the four of them managed to locate the melodies and indeed save the world from Giygas's terror. A big factor in this is Ness's ability to utilize PSI, or psychic capabilities. With it, Ness can do amazing things. With PK Rockin, he can harm all enemies in his vicinity, and with PK Shield, he can reflect enemy attacks. Boomstick: Ness also has other tricks up his sleeves like PK Fire, PK Thunder, and PSI Magnet, which absorbs projectiles. Teleport and Paralysis do exactly what they say, and so does Hypnosis, but that one only works on stupid people for some reason. So, naturally, I'm safe from that. Wiz: Sure you are, Boomstick. Ness can also heal himself with moves like Lifeup and Healing. PK Flash is also useful for making his opponent cry... or feel weird... or go numb. Boomstick: Well, sure, but it also has one nice little property; it has the potential for one-hit kills! And even then, that's not the last thing Ness can do. Ness: PK Starstorm! Wiz: The PK Starstorm causes a powerful meteor shower to hit its victim for massive damage, and was supposedly taught to Ness by his friend, Poo. Boomstick: Still can't get over that name. In addition, after Ness got all eight melodies, he became one with the universe... somehow, so now, he's immune to mind control and was able to hurt Giygas! Wiz: Aside from his psychic potential, Ness's physical strength is absurd for a 13-year-old! After all, he's able to hurt a dog made of diamonds! Boomstick: Which Ness is perfectly capable of doing with tools like his trusty baseball bat, slingshot, and yoyo! Not to mention that if he gets a hold of a Franklin Badge, he can reflect attacks without the need for his shield. Wiz: Despite all this, Ness is presumably only as intelligent as a regular boy of his age, not to mention that he's a pacifist that easily gets homesick. Boomstick: Hey, he and his friends killed the "embodiment of all evil", so believe me, I'm not giving this kid any flack! He's not just the hero Eagleland needed, but the one they deserved. Paula: Ness... Thank you for escorting me home. ...... ...There was something I wanted to tell you, but I've forgotten it. I'm sure I'll remember it when we meet again. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DanganPersona (cue Onett) It was a peaceful, sunny day in Onett. The birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, not a single crime that day or a cloud in the sky. It was absolutely perfect. And up at the infamous meteor landing was the young hero Ness, practicing with his baseball bat. His swing was exceptional, and his form was, well... But he was getting a bit worrisome. It had been a while since he had seen his friends from his adventure. Which one would he visit today? Hmm... Jeff would make for some good company today, wouldn't it? Yes, Jeff it was. Ness readied himself and used his Teleport move. To Winters we go, right, Ness? Meanwhile, not far from Winters, a red-headed woman in a green outfit was looking for a source of psychic energy she was tracking. It was none other than the X-Men's own Jean Grey, otherwise known as the Phoenix. Jean Grey: Where is it? I get sent out here to find this energy to make sure it isn't anything evil, but nothing's turned up! Just great. Just then, the sounds of a portal opening were heard. Ness flew through the portal and accidentally ran into Jean. Jean Grey: Hey, watch where you're... Oh, it's just a kid. How did you get here? Upon noticing the portal at all, which caused her to ignore Ness's apology for bumping into her, she came to a quick assumption. Jean Grey: Wait a minute... you must be a mutant, too! That would explain the flux of psychic energy. Ness wouldn't exactly call himself a mutant, he was just a boy, after all. And a flux of psychic energy? Jeff! Did this lady want something with him? Not wanting the possibility of anything bad happening to his friend, Ness got into a battle stance. (cue Theme of Phoenix) Jean Grey: Look kid, I don't want any trouble, but if you do, you've found it, alright. FIGHT! Jean started off strong, letting loose a barrage of hits on the young hero. He was thrown back and then launched into the air, where he got himself together and fired off an attack of his own. Ness: PK Fire! Jean took the hit, and it did hurt, but she got back up. Jean Grey: My turn, kid! Jean fired off a couple of psychic blasts, which Ness relfected with Shield. Surprisingly, she absorbed the shots. Ness retaliated with his own way of getting back on solid ground. Ness: PK Thunder! Ness launched the attack into himself, rocketing straight at Jean, who was knocked back herself. Ness followed up by trying to put her to sleep with Hypnosis, but it only left the X-Man confused at what Ness could be trying. Realizing that wouldn't work, Ness tried a Paralysis, but then Jean just lept backwards. Jean Grey: It'll take more than that, kid! She then fired off a psychic firebird, which Ness wanted to absorb with PK Magnet, but was too slow and hit a nearby tree. He then healed himself up with Lifeup, then noticed something on the ground next to him. A Franklin Badge! Ness quickly put it on. Jean Grey: Now's not the time to accessorize! Jean quickly fired off more shots, but Ness ran forward, with the shots bouncing off his badge. Yes, she absorbed them, but not what came next. SMAAAASH! Ness smacked Jean with his baseball bat, unknowingly using enough force to crack her ribcage. She went flying back, smashing through multiple trees. When she got back up, however, she was none too happy. Jean: *huff, huff* Alright, kid. No. More. GAMES. (cue X-Men Anime Opening) Now Ness had done it. He had invoked the wrath of Dark Phoenix. She quickly fired off more shots, hitting Ness square in the face and knocking off his Franklin Badge. When he managed to stand up, she lunged at him and was closing in fast. Surprised, Ness had to do something. "Come on, you can do it," he thought to himself. Ness: PK... Starstorm! Before Jean knew it, she was pelted with meteors, each one doing significant damage. With each impact, dust flew into the air, clouding a good, wide area. When it cleared, Ness let out a sneeze, as he walked over to the giant crater that had been left. Jean's lifeless body was all that was left. As much as he felt bad, she didn't exactly leave him any other choice. Ness: Okay! It was time for him to head over to Jeff's house. Or so he thought... (cue Griffith's Dream) Just then, a large phoenix erupted from the crater, glaring down at Ness, who turned around, shaking in his shoes. This was the almighty Phoenix Force. And it was charging something big and devastating. Ness had to act, and fast. Who knows how many lives would be at stake. He had one more option. But he felt as if he had just one chance. The Phoenix Force was ready to let loose on Ness, when he used... it. Ness: PK Flash! Once it hit, The Phoenix Force trembled and shuddered. It shook violently. A flash of light obscured Ness's vision and covered the landscape. When it subsided, there was silence. Undisturbed silence. Ness opened his eyes. The large, intimidating Firebird was gone. It was finally over. Ness dropped to the ground and thanked his luck. After catching his breath a bit, he stood back up and headed off for Jeff's house. Again. KO! Ness finally did arrive at his friend's home, and was greeted by the very person he came to visit. A good time with a friend, he thought, would hopefully help him forget the insanity of what just happened. Meanwhile, Jean was busy with her "Phoenix work" in the White Hot Room, accompanied by the cosmic egg holding the Phoenix Force. Results (cue Onett Winters Theme) Boomstick: No way! Did that seriously just happen? Wiz: Yep. Oddly enough, Ness's strength, speed, and durability matched and surpassed Jean's. Yes, Jean has more experience, but Ness's arsenal is more than enough to deal with most anything Jean could throw at him. Boomstick: Ness had more than enough ways to rebound Jean's attacks, like with Shield and the Franklin Badge, and he has PSI abilities for most situations. Unlike Jean, Ness could readily heal himself, and his physical strength is off the charts! Wiz: And such strength was capable for him before obtaining all eight melodies, all of which do grant him massive boosts to, well, everything. Boomstick: But what about the Phoenix Force? It's the oldest diety or whatever, shouldn't it stand up to Ness's attacks? Wiz: Well, not necessarily. The Phoenix Force, while not technically killed, has taken damage to retreat to the White Hot Room, and since it isn't even on the same plane as Ness, it can't do anything to him. Besides, PK Flash does have its chance of a one-hit kill. Not much it can do about that, either, if Ness gets lucky enough. Boomstick: I can just tell the reactions to this will be full of Smiles and Tears. Wiz: The winner is Ness. Who are you rooting for? Jean Grey Ness Who do you think will win? Jean Grey Ness Do you agree with the results for Jean Grey VS Ness? Yes No Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! A large metal suit of armor shows itself from out of a cave. ???: My turn. The suit launches fire from its arms, causing the surroundings to go up in flames. Various clips of the character in the suit play. Next Time: Issei VS Iron Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:DanganPersona Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016